Invisible
by Hikari Kiut
Summary: Si me pudieras conocer, si vieras dentro de mí ser, tal vez podrías comprender...que no soy invisible. YAOI/AU/Song-fic ¡Pasen y Lean!


Hola!

Hikari: Bienvenidos a este nuestro primer one-shot en este perfil, es un bonito Franada inspirado en la canción "Invisible" de Jesse y Joy…. (Ya saben la Kuki y sus canciones)

Kuki: ¿Qué? ¿Te gustan no?

Hikari. Esta si n.n

Esperamos que sea de su agrado

Al fic! n.n

Enlace de la canción: www . youtube watch?v=C7 g1gdlhb Vg (quiten los espacios)

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, la canción a sus respectivos autores y la idea es original de Kuki-kiut

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Invisible

(A, Hetalia Axis Powers Fanfic)

¡Maple! Mi nombre es Mathew Williams, y tengo 17 años. Tengo un hermano mayor que se llama Alfred F. Jones que tiene 18 años. Mucha gente menciona que si nos parecemos pero en realidad somos muy distintos, el nació en Estados Unidos y yo en Canadá, el es más dinámico, amigable y no tiene miedo en decir lo que siente y forma parte del equipo de futbol americano; pero en cambio yo, soy tímido, penoso y tengo miedo de cometer errores. Pero existe una gran diferencia entre nosotros dos, a él lo notan fácilmente en cambio a mí… no.

Ambos estudiamos en el prestigioso Instituto Real Gakuen, donde los alumnos sobresalen con sus talentos naturales, ya sean musicales, artísticos, danzas, intelecto, incluso en los deportes. Se preguntaran cual es mi don, les diré que ninguno. La gente al no notarme, no puedo descifrar en que soy bueno, la mayoría de mis maestros se olvidan de mis trabajos, los demás suelen sentarse sobre mí, pero ya son cosas que estoy acostumbrado.

Actualmente sigo esperando el desayuno que proporciona el instituto, pero nuevamente pasa lo de siempre, Alfred se lleva la atención de todos por lo que me saltaron y le dieron la comida a otra persona.

-Dis-Disculpe, falte yo-dijo tímidamente el canadiense

-Oh, perdone, no lo vi, en un momento le traigo su plato-contestó la señora

_.-.-.-Otros 10 minutos.-.-.-.-_

Y efectivamente transcurrieron los 10 minutos, pero Mathew ya estaba acostumbrado sentirse así, no ser notado por nadie, ser un nada entre la multitud.

-Otra vez paso lo mismo- comento el inglés

-Si- contesto al mismo tiempo que tomaba asiento

-Mathew, ya te dije que debes gritar para que te pongan atención

-No es necesario

-Sí que eres un idiota

-¡LO ODIO!-grito una voz

-¿Ahora que te pasa a ti?-pregunto el inglés

-Él tonto de mi fratello siempre obteniendo todo- enojado y malhumorado Lovino tomo asiento junto al canadiense

-Bienvenido a mi mundo, idiota-comento con incoherencia el inglés

-Pero tan siquiera el tuyo si consigue sus meritos con su trabajo y los presume, el mío es puro suerte y el muy maldito ni se esfuerza-dijo con enojo el italiano

-Pero tampoco tienes a un pelirrojo llamando la atención de todos haciendo tonterías-replicó

-¿Cuándo será el día que dejen de discutir?-pregunto el noruego quién acaba de llegar

-Callate Lukas, no interrumpas-contestando molesto el inglés

-Ah, son unos idiotas-dijo el castaño

Y ahí se encuentran reunidos los 4 amigos, Arthur Kirkland, inglés por nacionalidad, compañero de clase de Mathew, sus problemas rondan por culpa de su hermano mayor Scott Kirkland, quién aparte de su atractivo es el líder del equipo de futbol americano, robando la atención de las alumnas, dejando a su hermano como el típico nerd de biblioteca. Lovino Vargas, italiano de 17 años, tiene un hermano menor que se llama Feliciano Vargas, quien inconscientemente llama la atención de la gente dejando como sombra a su hermano mayor. Lukas Bondevick, orgullosamente Noruego, tiene 17 años, tiene un hermano menor llamado Emil Bondevick, el menor suele robar la atención de la gente por ser de apariencia linda, ocasionando celos en su hermano mayor.

El canadiense nuevamente ignoraba la discusión entre sus compañeros, pero sus ojos en ese momento voltearon a ver a un rubio de ojos azules, caminado entre todas las señoritas regalando guiños y uno que otro beso al aire.

-¡Mathew!

-¿Eh?-volteando a ver al inglés

-¿En que estabas pensado?

-Mejor dicho ¿A quién veía?-comento el italiano

-Eh…A…A nadie-dijo ocultando su sonrojo

-Ahhh-suspiro resignado el inglés-Mathew, ya te dije que ese tonto francés no te conviene, es un pervertido y mujeriego.

-Exacto Mathew y sobre todo es el amigo del…-cometo el italiano siendo interrumpido por una voz familiar

-¡Lovi~~!

-Mierda-murmuro-Me largo de aquí

-Lovi Love ¿A dónde vas?-dijo el español corriendo atrás del italiano

-Se nota que lo trae loco-dijo el noruego

-Yo creo que alguien también…-dijo en modo de burla el inglés

-¿De qué estás hablando?-pregunto el rubio claro hasta que comprendió todo

-¡Noru~~!

-Yo también me largo-empezando a caminar

-¿A dónde vas? No ves que te espera tu amor-dijo una voz

-¡Jodete Vladimir!-contesto el noruego

-Par de cobardes-dijo el inglés dando una tomada a su té frío

-Eso me parece lindo

-¡Ja! Ni sabes de lo que hablas-dijo con ironía

-Bueno… tan siquiera una persona los ve-comentó con seriedad

-Oye Matt…

El sonido de la campana sonó, finalizando la hora del almuerzo y comenzando de nuevo la rutina de las clases. Al finalizar las clases, el canadiense fue dejando libro por libro en su casillero, sufriendo uno que otro empujón por parte de los demás alumnos, ocasionando que se le callera un libro, por lo que se agacho pero alguien ya lo había agarrado.

-Toma-dijo una voz con estilo francés

El corazón del canadiense latía a una velocidad rápida, respiro profundo para ver a la cara aquella persona. Cuando volteo se encontró con los ojos verdes de su amigo inglés.

-¿Qué?-pregunto desorientado

-¿Qué te pasa?

Ignorando por un momento la pregunta de su amigo, se dispuso a buscar al francés, encontrándolo al otro lado del pasillo entregando rosas a las porristas al igual que una de sus sonrisas.

-¿Matt…?

-¡Nada!-contestó rápidamente volteando a ver a su amigo

-Será mejor irnos-dijo el inglés

Ya en su casa, volvía su rutina que consistía en dejar sus cosas y hacerse de comer, ya que Alfred se comía su ración y la del canadiense, olvidando que tiene un hermano. Al terminar, se metía a su cuarto a hacer las tareas al mismo tiempo que escucha algo de música. Pero en ese momento escuchó un mucho ruido proveniente de la planta baja

-¿Qué está pasando?-pregunto

Dejando de un lado sus cosas, comenzó bajar lentamente, escuchando la voz de su hermano riendo pero iba acompañando con otras demás voces del equipo futbol.

-"_Equipo de futbol, eso significa…"_

_-_Pero Mon ami no pasa nada…-el francés ya no continuo ya que en eso vio al hermano menor del americano-¿Quién es?

-¡Ah! Él es Mathew, aunque es algo rarito y nunca habla con nadie, bueno chicos, así va estar organizada la siguiente formación

-"_Me vio_"

Pero esa idea fue descartada cuando el francés volvió a concentrarse en la explicación de su hermano, bajando la mirada para acercarse a la cocina por un vaso con agua. Al regresar a su cuarto se tumbó a la cama.

_-"A quien quiero engañar, él es popular y siempre obtiene lo que quiere, es igual a Alfred en cambio yo… solo soy un nada"-_pensó al instante que comenzaba llorar

Al día siguiente (Viernes) en la escuela se repite la rutina, pero ahora con una excepción…

-¡A ver plebeyos!-llamando la atención el albino-Yo como su grandioso presidente escolar, deben sentirse honrados por que ore-sama les está llamando, eso también te incluye a ti señorito-señalando al castaño- Les informo por este grandioso presente, que la escuela abrirá un concurso de canto que será dentro de dos semanas, podrán presentarse individual o en grupo, deberán presentar con anticipación sus canciones, al igual si desean llevar pista o tocar en vivo, pueden venir con esta cool persona o con Antonio-señalando al español que se encontraba al lado izquierdo- o con Francis- señalando al francés al lado derecho-Gracias chicos, por no dejar de escucharme, ya que soy muy asombroso.

Todos los alumnos se pusieron a murmurar alegremente acerca de ese evento, a excepción de los cuatro amigos.

-Que estupidez-dijo el noruego

-Es una tontería-comento el inglés

-Como que tipo, obvio que totalmente usare mi traje rosa, ese que esta todo pegado y ¡eso sí! Mis pasos de baile van a hacer espectacular tipo-dijo el polaco caminado al lado del lituano

-¿A quién se le ocurrió esta tontería?-pregunto el italiano

-Vee~~ Fratello, fue idea del director-apareciendo atrás de su hermano

-Tenía que ser el abuelo-golpeando su mano contra su frente

-¡Pero es una bonita idea!

-¡Cállate idiota!

-Pero hermanito…

-Ya vete con ese macho patatas

-Vee~~ pero quería saber si vas a participar

-Ni por todos los tomates del mundo, haría el ridículo

-Pero hermanito-dijo poniendo cara de tristeza

-¡Que te largues!

-¿Por qué eres tan cruel con Feliciano?-pregunto el canadiense viendo cómo se marchaba el italiano menor

-Porqué es un maldito idiota-contesto molesto

-Pues hay viene tu otro idiota-dijo sonriendo el inglés

-¡Lovi~~! ¿Vas apoyarme?-dijo sonriendo

-¡Qué, vas a participar en esa estupidez!

-Pero que dices Lovi, es la manera más perfecta de confesarle a alguien

-Qué tontería-dijo volteando al otro lado para no mostrar su sonrojo

_-"Eso es"-pensó el canadiense_

_.-.-.-.-Lunes, hora del almuerzo.-.-.-.-._

-Este…Chicos

-Y si usas este conjuro podrás alejar a los idiotas-explico el inglés al noruego

-¿Eh…chicos?

-¡No me interesan tus tomates!-gritando desde el auricular del teléfono

-¡Chicos!-levantando la voz, obteniendo la atención de todos-Yo…Voy a confesarle mis sentimientos a Francis-dijo al instante que se sonrojaba.

-¡QUE!-gritaron todos en un unísono, llevándose al canadiense al patio de la escuela

-¿Qué carajo estás pensando?-dijo el italiano

-Mathew ¿Estas bien?-pregunto el inglés

-Oye Matt… Ese no eres tú -dijo calmado el noruego

-Lo sé, por primera vez quiero darme a conocer ante la persona que me gusta-dijo apenado- Y quisiera su ayuda.

-¿En qué?-pregunto directamente el italiano

-A que seamos un grupo, ustedes pueden tocar sus respectivos instrumentos y yo cantaré, hasta ya escribí la canción-sacando una bola de papel de su pantalón entregándosela al inglés.

-Bueno-dijo el inglés mientras la leía

-Es muy…-comento el noruego

-Eres un maldito-opino el italiano

-¿Eh?

-Eres un maldito genio, esta genial la letra

-Es muy buena, lo admito-dijo el inglés

-Es muy…tú-dijo el nórdico

-Gracias-sonrojándose

-Te ayudo Matt-dijo el rubio cejón

-Yo igual-dijo en su habitual tono seco el ojiazul

-Una sola condición-dijo el italiano- que nos llamemos "Los tomates de la mafia"

-¡Por supuesto que no!-renegó el inglés-Nos llamaremos "The sons of the Queen"

-Qué tontería, nos llamaremos "Den mørke kors av svart magi"

-¿Qué significa?-preguntó el inglés

-"La cruz oscura de la magia negra"-soltó como si nada

-Este… que les parece si nos llamamos "Mi dulce mapple"

-El nombre ya lo veremos después-dijo el italiano-¿Dónde vamos a ensayar?

En ese momento los tres rubios voltearon a ver al castaño

-¿Qué?

Y así se dio el comienzo a los ensayos, ya que no tenían suficiente tiempo. Todos los días, después de la escuela e incluso el fin de semana se juntan los cuatro amigos para ir a ensayar a la casa del castaño.

_.-.-.-.-Sábado, 3:15 p.m. (Casa de los Kirkland).-.-.-.-_

-¡Hey Scott, voy a salir! Al rato regreso-dijo desde la planta baja

-Jajajajaja, ¿Acaso vas a salir con tus tontos amigos?-dijo el mayor bajando las escaleras

-Cállate, eso no te incumbe-soltó enojado

-Little brother, que una vez te quede claro, no van a ganar-comento colocándose enfrente de él

-¿Por qué lo dices tan seguro?

-¿Qué no es obvio?, recuerda que tengo una banda de rock, por lo que tengo más experiencia-dijo como si nada-En cambio ustedes, ¿Qué? Llevan… ¿4 días?

-Mira Scott-dijo con enfado- No me importa ganar ese tonto concurso, lo hago para ayudar en un amigo, ¿Alguna vez pensaste en alguien que no seas tú?

-Hay hermanito, ya deberías saber que debes pensar en ti mismo en vez de esa tonta gente

-¡Ellos no son tontos!

-Mira, si llegas a ganar, lo dudo, te prometo no molestarte por una semana

-Dos meses

-Dos semanas

-Un mes y medio

-Tres semanas

-Un mes

-De acuerdo-extendiendo la mano

-Ok-Correspondiendo el apretón de manos- Esto es un trato-dijo con seriedad

-Claro, y que gane el mejor-acercándose al menor-Pequeño Artie

-¡Soy Arthur!

-Como sea- bufó mientras continuaba su camino hacia su cuarto

-Tengo que ganar

_-.-.-.-.-Sábado, 3:30 p.m. (Casa de los Bondevick)-.-.-.-.-_

-Me voy

-Está bien-dijo el menor sin dejar de leer el libro

-No quiero que invites a ese hongkonés en mi ausencia

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque eres mi hermano y no quiero que nadie más se acerque a ti

-Lukas, ya soy mayor, deja de tratarme como un niño-dijo molesto el peliblanco dejando su libro a un lado

-Por eso, ser adolescente es peor que un niño, así que debo cuidarte aún más

-Eres un idiota-musitó

-Te dejaré traerlo con una sola condición

-¿Cuál?-preguntó interesado

-Que no tengan sexo-dijo directamente

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó sonrojado-Es solo un amigo

-Si claro-dijo con sarcasmo- y otra cosa

-¿Qué?

-Dime hermano mayor

-No

-Dime hermano mayor

-Nunca

-Que me digas hermano mayor

-Es…Esta bien-tomando aire- Hermano mayor

-Sonriendo disimuladamente-Que te costaba, nos vemos

-Eres tan molesto- tomando su celular.

_.-.-.-.-.-Sábado 3:20 p.m. (Casa de los Jones-Williams).-.-.-.-.-.-_

-A…Alfred

-¿Eh, Quién está ahí?

-Soy yo, Mathew

-¿Mathew?-buscando a los lados-¡Ah, Mathew! ¿Qué pasa?

-Solo te aviso que voy ir a la casa de Lovino

-Ah sí…como sea-dijo estando concentrado en sus jugadas

-Bien…Nos vemos más al rato-empezando a caminar

-Espera Mat-levantándose del sofá

-¿Eh que pasa?

-Si pasas a la tienda de comics, compra el nuevo número de Superman-extendiendo el dinero

-Ah si-tomando el dinero

-Y si te sobra, me traes una hamburguesa con todo

-Muy bien-dijo guardando el dinero

-Jajajajajaja gracias Mathew, eres el ayudante que todo superhero necesita

-Sí, de nada- sonriendo

-O…Oye

-¿Falta otra cosa?

-Vas… ¿Vas a estar con tu amigo inglés?-pregunto con un leve sonrojo

-Emm…si ¿Por?

-Jajajajaja, curiosidad, ahora si ya te puedes ir-sonriendo

-Muy bien…

Durante el camino

_-"Alfred, solo me quiere para su beneficio, a veces solo creo que soy su hermano solo cuando me ve, ya que en su mayoría de las veces… soy invisible"_

Pero en eso ve al otro lado de la calle al francés con su habitual sonrisa al igual que estar acompañada de un par de chicas rubias. El ojivioleta solo bajo la mirada, procurando ocultar el sonrojo, pero al a ver avanzado un poco más volteo a verlo.

_-"¿Me habrá visto? A lo mejor no, pero…Francis, por ti es que me dejaré ver"_

_.-.-.-.-Sábado, 4:00 p.m. (Casa de los Vargas).-.-.-.-.-_

-_Bouno tomato, bouno tomato, bouno bouno bouno oh_

-Lovino, deja de tararear esa tonta canción- dijo aburrido el nórdico

-Cállate, es genial-dijo conectando la guitarra al amplificador

-¿Solo porque te la inventaste?

-¡Por supuesto!-dijo orgulloso

-Oh… ¿Es porque tu noviecito también la canta?

-¡Ese bastardo español no es mi novio!-soltó molesto

-Yo nunca dije quién-dijo victorioso el nórdico

-Eres un maldito

-¡Please! Ya di que están saliendo-dijo molesto el inglés mientras probaba los platillos de la batería

-¡Claro que no!-dijo sonrojado

-Eso me suena a un si-insistió el ojiverde

-Maldición, ¡Nunca saldría con ese idiota!

-Como digas-contesto el nórdico probando las cuerdas del bajo

-Lo siento la tardanza-dijo entrando el canadiense-Fui a comprar unas cosas que Alfred me encargo

-Qué bueno que llegas, ya era hora ¡A ENSAYAR!-dijo el italiano

Durante el transcurso de la tarde no tuvieron tiempo para descansar ya que el día ya se aproximada.

_.-.-.-.-7:30 p.m.-.-.-.-.-_

-Creo que hemos mejorado-dijo canadiense tomando agua

-Solo falta que modulemos unos tonos graves con los agudos-dijo el inglés

-Al igual que debemos contar bien los tiempos al entrar, Matt recuerda que entras hasta al quinto tono de guitarra-dijo el nórdico

-Al igual que tú y Lovino, como segundas voces deben detectar el tono de la canción para que entren-comento el inglés

-Como sea, como sea, ya se terminó, se pueden ir-dijo desesperado el italiano

-¿Por qué la prisa?-preguntó el inglés mientras guardaba sus cosas

-Vee~~ ¿Va venir Toño?

-¡Feliciano! Deja de meterte en las pláticas ajenas

-Pero…fratello

-Te permití estar en el ensayo mientras estuvieras callado, y solo porque ya acabamos no signifique que puedas hablar-regaño el mayor de los italianos

-Perdón fratello-bajando la mirada

En ese momento escuchan sonar el timbre, por lo que todos se acercaron a la puerta para una vez irse, pero al abrirla…

-¡Hola Lovi Love! ¿Listo para nuestra cita?-sonrió el español viendo el sonrojo del italiano

-Nos vemos Lovino-dijo Mathew saliendo de la casa

-Good bye, love fool-dando una despedida con la mano

-Susrrando al oído-¿No que nunca saldrías con él?-pregunto el nórdico para después irse

-¿Pasa algo Lovi?

-¡Todo es tu culpa!-entrando a la casa

-¿Ahora que hice?-entrando a la casa-Pero Lovi, ¿Te enojaste sólo porque llegue media hora antes?

Transcurrieron los días demasiado rápido, llegando finalmente el día del concurso

-Buenas noches a todos los presentes, mi nombre es Roderich Edelstein, esta noche seré su presentador. Para el primer evento, con un fuerte aplauso recibamos al "Los totalmente rosa".

-Bueno tipos, como que vamos con todo corazones-dijo el polaco dando ánimos

Después de que pasaron "Los totalmente rosa" pasaron los demás concursantes tanto del primer año como los de último año.

-A continuación, reciban con un fuerte aplauso a "Bad Friends Trío"-Escuchando la euforia de todas las chicas.

-¡Hola chicas!-gritando el prusiano

-¡Los amo!-grito una voz femenina

-Y nosotros a ti-contestando el albino

Ya cuando estaban en su lugar sonó la música dando inició, seguido de una ola de gritos al escuchar cantar al español.

-Tonto bastardo-dijo molesto

Al terminar de cantar, una gran ovación fue recibida por parte de la multitud.

-Kesesese ya estuvo que ganamos

-Por supuesto mon ami, así que si ganamos esta noche, que les parece-abrazándolos-vamos a tomar y después hay que darnos algo de amour-con tono de coqueteo

-Jajajaja yo paso Francisco, ya tengo planes-dijo el español

-Ese italiano te esta quitando el tiempo con nosotros-opino el prusiano

-Pero tú no quedas atrás Gilberto

-Con ese señorito... ¡Bah!

-Deberían aprender del mejor, yo tengo amor para todos-dijo triunfante el francés

-A continuación-empezó decir el austriaco-se presenta "Scott and de hots guys", un fuerte aplauso para ellos.

-¿Acaso no me vas a desear suerte nerd Artie?

-Muérete-musitó con enojo

-Gracias-sonriendo el pelirrojo

Mientras los "Scott and hots guys" cantan, los cuatro amigos, procuraban no ponerse nerviosos, haciendo ejercicios de relajación que les propiciaba el inglés.

-Inhalen….Exhalen, otra vez

-Disculpen-dijo la tierna Lily-¿Me podrían decir el nombre del grupo?

Todos se quedaron extáticos ya que no pensaron en el nombre del grupo todo este tiempo por estar practicando.

-Nos llamamos "Mi…"-empezó hablar el canadiense pero fue interrumpido por el italiano

-¡Nos llamamos…!

Al acabar la presentación de Scott, apareció de nuevo el presentador.

-Ahora como nuestro doceavo concursante, vienen... ¿"El maple de tomate oscuro de la reina"?, bueno…un fuerte aplauso para ellos-bajando del escenario dejando pasar los integrantes. Mientras preparan y colocan los instrumentos, un trío de amigos los observaban desde otra perspectiva del escenario.

-¡Vamos Lovi, tu puedes!-grito el español

-Ese rubio de lentes-preguntó el prusiano-¿Quién es? Es lindo… ¡Auch!-recibiendo un golpe por parte del austriaco

-Sorprendido- ¡Es obvio!-contesto el francés- Es Mathew

_.-.-.-.-.-En el escenario.-.-.-.-_

-¿Listos?-preguntó Mathew

-Siempre-contesto el noruego

-¡Ja! Yo siempre estoy listo- dijo orgulloso el italiano

-I'm ready

-Muy bien-sonriendo-3…2…1…-empezando sonar la canción

_Lágrimas calladas, sufriendo en silencio por tu amor__  
__Siente mi mirada, buscando con anhelo tu atención,__  
__deseando con anhelo tu razón.__Si me pudieras conocer,__  
__si vieras dentro de mí ser,__  
__tal vez podrías comprender__  
__que no soy invisible.__Ojos que no ven__  
__un corazón que tiene sed,__  
__pidiendo a gritos que no ves__  
__que no soy invisible.__Soy como la nada, no necesito desaparecer__  
__Siento que me matas, que aunque me miras no me quieres ver,__  
__que cara a cara no me puedes ver__.__Si me pudieras conocer,__  
__si vieras dentro de mí ser,__  
__tal vez podrías comprender__  
__que no soy invisible._

_Ojos que no ven__  
__un corazón que tiene sed__  
__Pidiendo a gritos que no ves__  
__que no soy invisible.__Si me pudieras conocer,__  
__si vieras dentro de mí ser,__  
__tal vez podrías comprender__  
__que no soy invisible.__Ojos que no ven__  
__un corazón que tiene sed,__  
__pidiendo a gritos que no ves__  
__que no soy invisible.__Nada que perder__  
__No tienes nada que perder__  
__Todo lo puedes obtener__  
__Yo no soy invisible..._

Cuando terminaron de cantar, todos los estudiantes aplaudieron y gritaron, obteniendo una sonrisa del grupo.

-¡Eso fue genial!-dijo entusiasta el italiano

-Deberíamos hacer eso más seguido-dijo en su monótono el nórdico

-Estoy de acuerdo-opino el inglés

-Chicos…les quiero agradecer por ayudarme hacer esto, en serio gracias-dijo el canadiense

-No te preocupes Matt, para eso están los amigos-contesto el ojiverde

Y de un momento a otro, los cuatro amigos se juntaron para abrazarse.

-Chicos…esto es muy marica- opino el italiano

-Cierto-contesto el noruego

Al separarse, actuaron como si no hubiera existido ese abrazo.

-¡Lovi~~! Estuviste hermoso- grito el español para después abrazarlo

-Suéltame idiota-dijo sonrojado

-Eres tan lindo mi tomatito

-Deja de decir tonterías bastardo-zafándose del castaño mayor para aminar hacia otro lado siendo perseguido por el español

-¡Noru! Te veías tan sexy-se acerco el danés

-Cállate anko-caminando hacia el otro lado pero igual que el italiano, es seguido por el danés pero este tomando la mano del noruego

-¿Alfred?-pregunto el inglés

-Jeje hola, Mathew estuviste genial, felicidades

-Gracias Alfred

-Athur… ¿Crees que podamos hablar unos momentos a solas?

-Entonces me voy-dijo el canadiense comenzando a caminar entre los concursantes.

-¿Qué quieres Alfred?-pregunto sonrojado

-Decirte que estuviste bien y la canción me gusto

-La escribió Mathew

-¿En serio?

-You're idiot

-I'm your idiot- acercándose para besarlo

_-.-.-. en otro lado…-.-.-.-.-_

-¿Mathew?

El canadiense se que estático, su corazón latía aun más fuerte, cuando volteo se encontró con los ojos azules del francés.

-Francis-susurro

-Mathew-acercándose a él- No se porque pero al escuchar la letra de la canción, sentí que me la dedicabas ¿Me equivoco?

El canadiense bajo la mirada para ocultar su sonrojo al mismo tiempo que negaba con su cabeza. El francés sonrió para después abrazarlo y besar el cabello del menor.

-Mathew, yo te vi desde el día que te conocí, me pareciste tan lindo que en ese momento te hubiera besado, en la escuela te observaba de lejos y vi que nadie te veía, por un momento me sentí feliz porque así puedo sentir que solamente eres mío, incluso aquel día en la calle, te observe y esperaba a que voltearas, lo más probable fue porque iba en compañía, pero ellas no se parecen a ti, Mathew…- tomándole la barbilla- No que me hiciste pero Jet aime- besándolo

-_"¿Esto es un sueño? No… es real, y lo que importa… es que no soy invisible para él"_

_-_Francis-separándose del beso- Jet aime

-Eres tan lindo que un día te violaré

_-_¿Qué?

-Nada mon amour-volviéndolo a besar

Después del concurso y que ganaran "El maple de tomate oscuro de la reina", estos cuatro chicos se hicieron popular entre la generación de la escuela, aunque siendo vigilados por sus "novios", ya que no querían que se les acercaran juntos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y eso fue todo, ¿lindo verdad?

Esperamos que haya sido de su agrado y de ser así ojala y puedan dejarnos un bonito review con sus comentarios

Hikari: Francis es una cosita tierna!

Kiku: -con ojeras- si y muchas gracias por leer TOT

Hikari: Oh, no se olviden pasar por nuestra página de Face, allí habrá más información (y adelantos) el enlace está en nuestro perfil

Kuki: Y también el enlace para ver el video de la canción

Ambas: ¡Thank you very much! Nos vemos…


End file.
